<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love you to hell and back by Normans_Gay_Ass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445892">Love you to hell and back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normans_Gay_Ass/pseuds/Normans_Gay_Ass'>Normans_Gay_Ass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normans_Gay_Ass/pseuds/Normans_Gay_Ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and mask get back from a party and decide to have a little bit of fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Character descriptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story about my boyfriends fursona and mine. (Mask is a hellhound and zack is a domestic feline)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(First part is describing the characters feel free to skip, but it would be helpful to know them a little)</p><p> </p><p>Mask: mask is a hellhound. He has basic upward pointed red horns and small basic red wings, he's shaped very top heavy and he has more of a muscular but slim build. He's black and has red fades on his forearms down to his hoofs. He has plantegrade (human shaped) legs. He often wears grey sweatpants and a darker grey hoodie. He's very protective of his husband/future husband Zack. He lashes out very easily, but is easily calmed by his lover.</p><p>Zack: Zack is an orange cat he has blue spiked up hair and a very small blue nub tail, he often wears navy blue button ups, and black jeans. He's a very loving and caring cat. He will do anything to make you smile.</p><p> </p><p>(As for smutty details)</p><p>Zack is 5.6 inches and Mask is 8 inches. (Both have animal penises)</p><p>Zack is bottom almost always. And Mask is top.</p><p>Zack's penis is blue and mask's is a red almost tentacle like one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back home again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally into the smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack opened the door, mask walked in and carelessly flopped onto the dark brown leather couch they had in their small but comfortable living room. He grabbed the remote from under a pillow and turned the TV on trying to find something good.</p>
<p>"Find anything hun?" Zack said with a yawn.</p>
<p>"Eh, nothing good…" Mask said, turning the tv off. Zack came over to the couch and sat down gently. He looked over at mask for a bit longer than mask was used to. </p>
<p>"Um. Yes love?" Mask asked. "Got something you need to say" he asked again.</p>
<p>"Well", Zack said, looking down for a brief pause "I was thinking maybe...we could..you know…" </p>
<p>Mask knew where this was going. He lifted himself up. And without warning picked up Zack in his arms taking him upstairs and into their bedroom. It never took him long to get things like this started, because he was in fact a certified horny boy.</p>
<p>The two of them started to take off their outfits. Once all that was done zack straddled on top of his larger lover. He began to sweetly nuzzle him under his chin, purring like a little kitten. Mask began to fondle zacks rear playing slightly with his little tail. He started to get more sexual with the "playing", now slightly playing with Zack's hole. This made Zack increasingly erect. Zack was done with playing, he wanted the real fun to start. He began to glide his tongue down masks ripped body, down to his nipples. He began to nip and lick them. Which, in return, made Mask pretty erect too.</p>
<p>Enough was enough. Mask flipped and was now on top. He was full on red rocket at this point. He took off his boxers and so did Zack. He usually prepared Zack a little, but it wasn't like this was their first time. He roughly inserted himself into his lover. </p>
<p>"H-hey! F-fuck, ah~" Zack managed to get out. "Don't be so rough honey," he said, a little pouty.</p>
<p>Mask didn't give him time to adjust like usual. He was quickly and roughly pounding at Zack's prostate. </p>
<p>"Oh- oh fuck, Mask...I'm g-gonna" mask shoved his knot into Zack, releasing all that he could. Zack in return came all over mask's body. </p>
<p>Mask pulled himself out roughly, which made Zack hiss slightly. He wasn't used to mask being so rough.</p>
<p> to be honest it didn't feel too bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>